


Heat Deprivation

by TheKinkAwakens (thekinkawakens)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Age Difference, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 21:14:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6345433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thekinkawakens/pseuds/TheKinkAwakens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When an omega is separated from society for a long time they suffer heat deprivation. Luke’s been gone for years which means he's about to be hit with the longest heat of his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heat Deprivation

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: As always some heat related consent issues

Luke made it three days on the base before checking in to medbay. The doctor had tutted at him as they went over his vitals and told him what he already knew. He was given some suppressant to hold him over until he could contact his alpha or get matched to one on the base.

Of course Leia heard about it immediately. The doctor had barely left, giving him a soft robe to change into before his sister was entering the room with a concerned expression. “Luke,” was all she said.

He shook his head. “There’s no reason to look at me like that. It’s a heat, I’m not dying. I’ve been managing my heats for several decades now, I’ll be fine” he lied.

She sighed and sat down next to him. “Yes, but you're not going to be able to take of this one by yourself. Even jedis only have so much control over their bodies. There's no stopping the effects of heat deprivation.”

He had known that it was a possibility. He’d begun to feel a stirring as soon as Rey arrived, but the lone beta girl hadn’t been enough to jump start his heat. A base full of young virile alphas certainly was though. Still, he wasn’t an omega first presenting. “I’ll be fine Leia, I’ll figure something out” he said. The doctor had explained that there were alphas on call for heats. It didn’t sound appealing in any way, but little sounded good to Luke nowadays. 

Leia just frowned at him. “I know you’ve never been one for sharing your heats Luke. If you don’t have a mate in mind I can find someone to assist you.” She paused and Luke knew from the look of causal innocence on her face that she was about to drop some scheme on him. “Just this morning at my officer’s briefing Poe was badgering me again about when he’d be able to see you.” 

“Poe Dameron?” He remembered the kid from before he left. Dark eyed with wild hair, the young alpha had gushed over Luke being the ‘best pilot in the galaxy’ and was always eager for stories about Luke’s days in the rebellion. Luke had indulged him, but gave him the same distance he always did when young alphas got too eager to sit and talk with him.

“He’s my best pilot. He’s volunteered to assist plenty of omegas through their heats. And he’s been dropping hints left and right that he wants to see you now that you’re back. I have no doubt he’d say yes and be discreet about the whole affair. If I remember right he had a bit of a crush on you growing up,” Leia smiled at him.

“He did. It’s been fifteen years though Leia. I wasn’t a young omega then, and I’m an old man now. I doubt I’d live up to his expectations,” Luke said. He remembered that the alpha had been beautiful. Even as a teenager he’d had a line of omegas out the door hoping to get noticed by him. 

Luke had never been one for alphas. They made him feel insecure and powerless. When he was younger he’d tried a few times. He couldn't be the submissive omega they were looking for though. He’d found it easier to embrace the force and the Jedi teachings of control and celibacy than to look for a mate who was okay with an omega Jedi.

The only thing that had changed over the years was his age. He knew he smelled like an omega pass their prime. The sour scent of infertility clung to him. If his heats hadn’t been suppressed he’d only be having one or two token ones a year now. He’d accepted all of this. The force had been his life, and when he’d failed at that he’d left society and social worries like mating behind him. That he’d have to go through a heat now was unfortunate. But most things in his life were.

Leia reached out and grabbed his hand, sensing the darkening of his thoughts. The feeling of a familiar alpha’s touch calmed him. “Trust me, I know Poe. He’s not some kid. He’s an experienced man now, one who is going to be perfectly aware that you’ve also aged. I doubt he’s going to mind. He was shamelessly flirting with my husband until the end, and Han aged a lot less cute than you,” she said, her smile sad.

Luke sighed, feeling even older than his years. It was Poe or a random alpha that the med droids would assign him. He wasn’t sure which was more embarrassing. He turned to Leia, trusting her as always. “Do what you think is best.” She nodded and stood up, looking as regal and beautiful as ever. 

“Luke,” she made eye contact, “it is great to have you back.”

His data pad binged with Leia’s message that the young alpha had agreed ten minutes later. And twenty minutes after that his door alerted him that the man was outside waiting to be let in. Luke took a moment to collect himself before he voiced the command to open the door.

The first thing he noticed was that Poe Dameron had aged well. Leia was right that he was no longer the skinny blushing alpha he remembered. Instead he was muscular and confident alpha dressed in a leather jacket. 

He smiled warmly at Luke as he stood in the doorway. “Hello Luke, it’s great to see you again.” His voice had the rough timber of an aroused alpha, though he was doing his best not to be obvious in his scenting. 

“Poe Dameron,” he knew his own smile was weak. “It's been a long time. I’ve heard you’re the best pilot in the resistance now.”

Poe gave him a crooked smile. “Yeah, well,” he looked embarrassed. “Obviously I’m not as good as you are or Han was, but I’ve gotten a lot better. I’ll have to take you out sometime. The new generation of X wings are faster than you can imagine.”

Luke couldn’t help but genuinely smile at the excitement in Poe’s voice. It had been a long time since he himself had gotten excited over anything. Poe was still standing in the doorway so Luke motioned him inside. It was only when Poe gave him a once over as he stepped in that he remembered he was just wearing a loose fitting robe. He’d been too hot and sensitive to put anything else on, but now he felt naked as Poe’s eyes took him in hungrily. Nonetheless he patted the bed beside him. He had a half an hour, probably less, of coherency now that an eligible alpha was in the same room as him.

Poe politely took his shoes and coat off before sitting down. This close Luke could smell the nervousness hiding beneath the arousal in his scent. 

“So, do you want to talk first or do you want to just jump right into this?” Poe asked. This close Luke could see the flecks of amber in the man’s dark eyes. 

“I’d rather just begin, if that’s fine with you.” The last thing Luke wanted to do was sit and try and hold a conversation.

 

Poe didn’t seem offended, he just smiled and leaned in closer. His hand was warm and rough against Luke’s neck as he pulled the older man into a lazy kiss. It was nice. The kissing lasted longer than Luke would have expected. He let himself get lost in the feeling of soft kisses being placed against his lips. He was leaning into them hungrily by the time Poe’s hand gently pushed his robe aside. His fingers were quick to find Luke’s nipples, teasing them, and scraping his nails against them in a way that had Luke’s stomach clenching as he felt a rush of warm heat gather at the base of his spine.

Poe’s kisses went from his mouth, to his neck, and down to his chest. He nibbled at the sensitive skin on Luke’s chest before taking one of his nipples into his mouth and gently scraping his teeth over it. Luke tangled his fingers into the dark curly hair as he pulled the man closer to him. Poe turned his attention to Luke’s other nipple before tugging at the robe. Luke helped him pull the robe completely off, leaving him only in a pair of too tight briefs that he knew he was soaking through. Poe moaned at the sight. He knelt before Luke and mouthed at his cock through the fabric. It felt amazing, but Luke was in heat, it wasn’t his dick that needed attention. He whined softly. Poe kissed his cock through the fabric before backing up and pulling the briefs down, and throwing them to the side.

Without taking his eye’s from Luke’s dick Poe stood up and removed his shirt, revealing a toned chest and stomach. Luke swallowed as the other man pulled down his pants without ceremony, revealing an already hard cock. Poe’s expression was open and easy, completely unselfconscious as he leaned back in to kiss Luke, “I want you on your knees.”

Luke nodded helplessly, moving to get in position. The feeling of arousal from the heat had picked up. He hadn’t presented in a long time. He balanced himself awkwardly on his arms and buried his head into one of the soft pillows on the bed. 

Poe knelt behind him, spreading him open. “You’re so wet for me,” Poe said as his fingers brushed against him. Despite his words Luke knew he wasn’t as wet as he should be. He’d needed lube during his last few heats to get the toys he used all the way in. He knew it was a normal part of aging, but it was something he’d been worried about since he realized he was going into another heat. Poe didn’t seem to mind though, his scent becoming more aroused as he leaned down to breath in the smell of Luke’s arousal. 

His pushed his face into Luke’s ass and moaned. His tongue lapped up the slick from Luke’s skin.“You taste amazing,” Poe’s breath was hot against his hole. His tongue brushed against him several times, teasing him before entering him. Luke whined into the pillow as the tongue went deeper. He tried to push back, but the motion put strain on his knees. Instead he stayed still and bit into the pillow. Poe would occasionally pull his tongue out and lick a broad swipe down to his balls and back again. He was certain he’d never felt anything as good in his life. 

Poe put an arm around his waist and pulled him up higher so he could get his tongue deeper into Luke’s ass. The angle was amazing, Poe’s tongue was deep inside of him. He could feel every motion as it stroked into him, moving back and forth, opening him up. It would have been perfect, but his left knee began to throb. He cursed and shifted. 

Poe pulled his tongue out and backed away, ignoring the needy whimper Luke gave in response. Poe kissed his skin, “you okay?”

“It’s just my knees,” he said, hating to admit the weakness but desperate for Poe to continue. 

“We can fix that,” Poe said. He reached over and grabbed a pillow and pushed Luke down until he was laying comfortably on his stomach, his cock rubbing against the pillow. “Tell me if anything hurts. I want this to be good for you” he kissed Luke’s shoulder, “I want to be good for you.” He kissed his way back down to his hole.

Luke nodded, distracted as Poe’s tongue pushed back inside of him. The change in position allowed him to rub his cock helplessly against the bed. He knew he was about to come. He never lasted long at the start of his heat. Poe nibbled affectionately at his skin, planting kisses along his skin as his spit mixed with Luke’s own slick. There was a sound of a bottle opening and Poe’s tongue was replaced by dripping wet fingers. They deftly found his prostate. Luke let out a sob and came. He realized his heat was fully on now as his cock didn’t soften, just throbbed with the aftermath of cuming. 

“Fuck,” Poe said and leaned down to place a kiss on Luke’s shoulder. “You’re doing so good, you're so beautiful.” He pushed in another finger, stretching Luke open. He wasn’t gentle. He’d add another finger without saying anything, stretching Luke with enough force to satisfy the heat growing in Luke’s body. 

He was four fingers deep before Luke couldn’t stand it anymore. “Please,” Luke said. He needed more than the man’s fingers. He tried to get up to get in position, but Poe pushed him firmly back down.

“It’s alright, I’ve got you” he murmured. His fingers were gone and Luke felt the tip of his cock press against him. It was so much better than the toys he’d been relying on for years. The feel of skin on skin. The smell of Poe’s pheromone laced sweat. He could feel the flare of Poe’s life force as the man pushed into him.

Luke felt every inch as Poe slowly filled him. His breathing was heavy, little gasps escaping him as he was spread open. When Poe finally made it all the way inside of him he placed his mouth against Luke’s neck, mouthing at the scent glands where a mating mark would go. Luke tilted his head to give Poe better access, but instead of biting him the other man gave his neck another kiss before moving back. He was still slow as he thrust in and out. His hands were firmly pressed into Luke’s hips, using them as leverage as his thrusts deepened. 

Luke got lost in the movement. He wished he was facing Poe so he could see the other man’s face. He would have to next time. There would be a next time, probably four or five before his heat ended. Usually the knowledge that his heat still had so much time would frustrate him, but not this time. He never wanted to go another day without Poe’s body on top of him. He knew it was the heat speaking, but he was desperate to have Poe’s scent overtake his own. He wanted everyone to know he’d been claimed.

“Knot, me, please, please, please,” he was gasping into the pillow as Poe slammed into him. Even with the thick cock inside of him he felt suddenly desperately empty. He could feel his insides contracting, ready to be stretched full by an alpha’s knot.

Poe moaned, “Luke.” He could feel the base of the knot pushing against him. He bit into the pillow as it pushed its way in. It was so good, so right, so much. He choked out a groan. It got even better when Poe took the base of Luke’s neck between his teeth, sucking a claim mark onto his skin.

The knot was pushed entirely inside of him and Luke collapsed, melting into the bed. Poe was heavy and warm as he laid down on top of him. The high of being claimed and filled removed any discomfort. He could feel the warm wetness of Poe’s cum filling him. His own body thrummed with energy.

“I’m glad you came back Luke,” Poe said into his shoulder.

Luke didn’t respond, but for the first time he was beginning to feel glad that he’d come back as well.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt:  
> Luke is an omega who has been dealing with his own heat for years now without the assistance of an alpha. Somehow it just never happened for him and with his responsibilities / hermitage he just hasn't had time to seek out romance or a mate.
> 
> Once he rejoins society there is an alpha who is almost too eager to be his mate, Luke brushes it off but then his heat hits stronger than ever before and a knotting dildo isn't going to do the trick this time... 
> 
>  
> 
> A/N this was my first attempt at abo. I debated reposting it to ao3 or not, but I figured there can always be more old omegas in heat. Originally posted 01/27


End file.
